Need
by Zovid
Summary: Lilly's never been needed before, and when she has she races to help. Bitter Loliver & Likayla


**Need** by Zovid

**A/n: Something like this kind of happened to me. My friend, whom I happened to love, needed me and well I never felt the urge to jump up and help anyone other than her.**

_Lilly I need you._

I read the words over and over again as my heart clenched. Never had Mikayla needed me for anything. Our relationship was strictly friendship. But I stared at the text and my hands shook as I grasped the words shining brightly at me. I looked over to Miley and Oliver who were watching The Shooter and watching over Julian (my four year old brother) with my oldest brother Ambrose.

"Lilly? What's the matter?" Oliver asked looking over his shoulder and catching my eye. I looked down at my text then back at the back of the couch where both Oliver and Miley were looking at me.

"I…I need to go do something." I said as I stood up quickly and grabbed my jacket. As quickly as I could while putting my jacket on, my converse and text to Mikayla that I'd be there as fast as I could, I ran up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Oliver called out standing up and walking to the end of the stairs. I met him halfway and pecked him on the lips. He looked at me worriedly holding on to my elbows. I looked over his shoulder and saw Miley looking over at me apprehensively. Ambrose, after pressing pause on the movie, looked over to me as well.

"Someone needs me right now." I said with desperation in my voice.

Oliver looked at me. "Do you want me to come? I can drive you." I thought about the idea of having my boyfriend driving me to Mikayla's but I knew I couldn't have him along. Mikayla said she needed _me_. _Not_ Oliver. But if I didn't have him take me then I'd be forced to skate all the way over there. I bit my lip, I felt as though I was making the wrong choice when I told him no.

Once again he gave me a worried look but knew never to push it if I've made up my mind. "Call if you need me then okay." He said. I nodded kissed him quickly on the lips once more and ran up the stairs.

"I'll be back." Grabbing my helmet and skateboard I quickly bolted out the door. Mikayla didn't live to far along just a mile and a half. Miley lived two miles away so I was use to it, but tonight Mikayla was at a party with some of _her _friends and I worried that something bad happened along with the distance I would have to travel.

I gritted my teeth at the thought of something bad happening.

Faster and faster I moved willing my skateboard to go its maximum speed. My fists tightened around the edge of my sleeves as the wind cut at them aggressively.

Mikayla drove me crazy sometimes. Drove me to do crazy things like ditching my friends at _my_ house, riding at eight thirty at night, and racing dangerously down the streets to get to her. Just because she needed me.

Horrifyingly it happened to rain a bit earlier making the ground slick and a little bit more dangerous, but all that I could think about was if she was okay. I looked up and saw two headlights coming in my direction and my eyes widened.

"Shit!" I said as I swerved on the curb and into the grass. The driver stuck her head out and shouted a few colorful choice words at me before I got back on my skateboard and headed down a couple more blocks. I looked to my hands and saw them all roughed up.

Perfect.

Finally I made it to the street I knew Mikayla was at. I looked up and down the streets before I finally pulled my phone out and decided to just call.

"Hello." She sounded normal. No urgency. No need or cracked tone. Just her usual voice.

"I'm here, come out." I said breathlessly as I stood in front of a house I figured was it. I heard a click, looked to my phone and saw that the call had ended. I shoved it in my pocket and in a moment there was Mikayla in jeans and a long sleeves shirt. Tonight was a bit more chilly then usual especially being located so close to the beach.

The host of the party was at the door and I waved her off to signal I had this under control. Slowly Mikayla made her way to me; one arm crossed over her chest and held her left arm to her. For a moment I thought she was hurt before she dropped it and hooked her thumbs in her jeans. I took my helmet off and set my skateboard and helmet off on to the lawn.

I tucked a strand of blonde hair that fell out of its ponytail and tucked it behind my ear. "Hey…" I started softly and moved forward. Mikayla didn't smile; she didn't look to me, just nodded and continued to move closer.

A few more steps and I was standing in front of her with both hands on her shoulders. "You okay?" I knew that was a stupid question, but I needed to ask it.

She shook her head and took in a sharp breath. "My dad kicked my brother out." My heart stopped and my breath caught. What do I say to that? It was as if I were expecting something else, something worse than that. But I could assume that this was hard for Mikayla.

"Alex said that Justin was hitting Max again, so Dad kicked Justin out." She started to shake a little but no tears as a violent wind blew past us. She shivered again, and I felt a bit bad for her. Shrugging my jacket off, I placed it around her shoulders and sat down on the pavement bringing her down with me.

Slowly her breaths came in and I waited in the meanwhile thinking about the people I left behind at my house. My best friend and my boyfriend all because I was in love with Mikayla.

Yes, it was horrible. I had fallen in love with the girl that infuriated my best friend and boyfriend. I fell in love with one of my other best friend's twin sister.

"He hit Max and Dad said that he couldn't take it anymore." She repeated. "Justin has been going through some difficult things and I'm scared he'll come back. Justin's changed, Lilly, for the worse." Mikayla whispered and I could hear the fear in her voice now. The urgency that was absent when she first picked up the phone.

And it was strange.

It was strange hearing Mikayla sound so weak and scared. She was tougher than this and stronger, but Mikayla was scared and shaking. I wrapped my arms around her and let her head rest on my shoulder. "He's been angrier lately and I'm scared. What if he does something? He just left but he could come back, and I'm just…" She took a moment to breathe.

She was so close. Dangerously close. I could smell her shampoo and feel the pressure of her head on my shoulder along with her breath tickling my neck. I noticed these things guiltily knowing that this wasn't the time or the place for it and knowing that I had a caring boyfriend back home.

But she was right there and she needed me.

Someone was torturing me with unfortunate luck, but I sat there in the cold in a tee shirt because my jacket was now around Mikayla's shoulders as she sobbed into my shoulder because she was scared.

The guilt though didn't bother me. Even though I had an amazing boyfriend, the one I loved was in my arms needing _me._

**A/n: What is that? The reviewers cried out. A true story…sort of Zovid cried out. This is more of a bitter Likayla and Loliver. I think that Likayla should always be somewhat bitter because Mikayla is and always will be the enemy.**

**This is actually a small taste of 'Death to Chemistry'. In that Mikayla is a Russo and is Alex's twin. (I know creative right?) That's the only thing that's part of DtC. Mikayla being a Russo. **

**Before I get a wave of review saying, **_**Oh my gosh Justin would never hit Max **_**I KNOW THAT!! For the sake of this story I needed a bad guy in the family because in real life, my friend's dad had to kick out her brother-in-law. But it's easier to use Justin then it is to create more characters. So deal with it.**

**Last final words sorry about the long Author's note. Look for more stories with random pairings. I'll try to add more Loliver stories. **

**Peace out**

**Zovid**


End file.
